Abilities, effects, etc
This article is where I write down everything that affects how I function or appear in a dream. Flight This is quite basic. In most of my dreams, I have the ability to fly. This makes dreaming a ton of fun for me, because when I was a kid, I always loved the feeling of flight. No, that doesn't mean going in a plane. It means having your entire body off-ground and going at it's own pace in midair. (That's why I always jump whenever I'm in an elevator and it starts going down.) Due to me thinking about flight so much, I gained the ability to do such action in my dreams whenever I want. The methods of flight vary throughout my dreams. Sometimes it's just levitation, I may have wings, or I use the extra room in my long-sleeve shirts' sleeves to push air down, propelling me upwards. This ability is almost always accompanied by my Ghost Form, and whenever I'm in Ghost Form, I'm accompanied by flight (see next section). Bunny Hopping 'is another method of improved transportation, in which I have the ability to jump with somewhat decreased gravity. Ghost Form In many of my dreams, I'm in "Ghost Form". This is when my soul has left my body and is left to wonder on it's own, freely. I always have the ability to fly while in this form, so this allows for some amazing sightseeing. Whenever I have a dream where I'm in Ghost Form, my behavior can be one of two things. I may be a peaceful, curious spirit, that wants to explore restricted areas. A good example would be floating into "Employees Only" doors, or other such classified places and rooms that would otherwise only be accessible to the government. However, on very rare occasions, I may be a highly aggressive demon that will relentlessly wreak havoc in a certain place. I may do things such as throw objects, break things, sometimes possess things, and even hurt or kill people. ''(Just a disclaimer, I'm obviously not this violent in real life.) One very scary and unanswered question still remains, though. While in Ghost Form, is it a simple state of astral projection, or have I died? The answer is dark: In most of these dreams, I've most likely been dead. This is due to the fact that I never experience entering or leaving any possible state of astral projection, and there is no silver cord attaching me to my body. Drowsiness Oddly and rarely, my body will go into a state of heavy drowsiness or semi-paralysis from an unknown cause. This can be annoying and dangerous as it'll badly impair my ability to move, meaning that I can't get away from danger if I have to. A different method of birth '''CAUTION: disturbing literature ahead. This is an event that occurs extremely rarely. When it does happen, however, I have some caretaking to do. That is because in this grotesque dream, dog fetuses are secreted from my back, and successfully given birth to despite still in fetus form. When this happens, I commonly lose a few of them around the kitchen and try to find them. Dream-saving This is an actual ability that I am capable of preforming in real life. Whenever I'm waking up and connecting to my real life body parts but still have my eyes closed, I can choose to shut them back off and return to my in-dream body. By doing this, the dream's sound will also reenter. However, I must not open my eyes during this entire progress. If I do, the dream's picture will dissolve. Another thing that I can do is get up, but keep my eyes closed. This way the projection will still be visible either until I choose to open my eyes, or it dissolves on its own.